Driver distraction is a leading cause of vehicular accidents. Using a mobile device while driving may cause a number of different distractions to the driver. In some aspects, a device can be used to prevent cellular signals from being transmitted or received by mobile devices within a vehicle. But, these devices can be over inclusive preventing the use of mobile devices by passengers and preventing the performance of applications that can aid a driver.